Snakes, Dogs, and Dragons, Oh My!
by zephyrocity
Summary: The Mabudachi trio, in a momentary mental lapse, decide it would be a cute idea to make calendars for each other. Hatori winds up in a dress, Shigure's all over the place, and Ayame feels some unexpected emotion. Challenge response.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, or the wondrous Mabudachi Trio, or, for that matter, _littlefiction_'s challenge idea.**  
Rating:** T**  
Genre(s): **Humor/Romance**  
Pairing: **Slight Hatori x Ayame x Shigure, mainly slight Ayame x Shigure. As well as some Hatori x Shigure.**  
Summary: **Ayame convinces Shigure and Hatori to set aside a day for a fun-filled time at his shop—during which they make calendars for one another. Hatori winds up in a dress, Shigure's all over the place, and the lofty snake that planned it all feels some unexpected emotion.

**Challenge:** Mabudachi Calendar! Our favorite trio sets aside a day for playing, posing and picture taking, leading up to the creation of the calendars they will give each other for Christmas. Each of the three is responsible for the making of a different person's calendar (example: Aaya makes Ha'ri's, Ha'ri makes Gure's, Gure makes Aaya's, or in a different order, you get the idea). Harmless flirting and lots of fluff. I would love it if at least one of the photos involved tickling.

* * *

_Snakes, Dogs and Dragons, oh my!  
_

**C-day: Preparations**  
prologue

* * *

"I," announced Ayame into the receiver, "have a plan." 

On the other end of the line, Hatori barely glanced up from where he had been, as usual, examining clinical records. Ayame had called Hatori from his shop, and the doctor could practically picture Aaya, lounging in the overstuffed yellow armchair as he twirled the phone cord around his fingers and beamed. Nonetheless, Hatori asked patiently, "What is it, Ayame?"

"We can do it at my shop!" Ayame babbled loudly, and Hatori winced and held the receiver away from his ear.

"Yes," the doctor said patiently, "but _what _can we do at your… shop?" By the sounds of it—just the prospect of actually having to spend time at Ayame's shop—this didn't sound good for Hatori and he put his records down and sat back in his chair, apprehensive.

"Oh, that's right," clucked Ayame. "My genius plan is, my dear Tori-san, to make a _calendar_!"

Hatori was surprised. That was all? Surely not. "Yes, easily done," replied the doctor in a monotone. "But, Ayame, remember that we could always buy them at a shop, rather than going out and—"

"No, you misunderstand!" Aaya boomed, smiling confidently into the phone. "It would be a calendar of _us_! The famous Mabudachi Trio! You see, Tori-san, we would each be responsible for making a calendar for a different person!" As Ayame continued, he became totally and utterly carried away, and sighed, "Yes, yes, we would have to draw straws to choose, isn't that right, Tori-san?"

Hatori tried again to speak, but was drowned out.

"We shall set aside a day for this—perhaps tomorrow! I am free! Gure-san must be free; I'll call him after, but what about you, Tori-san?" Aaya didn't wait for the answer before he plowed onward: "Yes, tomorrow _must_ be Calendar-day, except we mustn't say that! We must refer to it only in code! How does 'C-day' sound, Tori-san? Wonderful, yes? So tomorrow is C-day, and we shall all gather and my shop and pose and dress up and then we will make calendars for each other! Oh, doesn't that sound fun, Tori-san? I can't wait. I think I'll call Gure-san now!" And thus, without any further ado, Ayame hung up and, on the other end, Hatori placed the phone back in its cradle and resumed working.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day, _Hatori thought, and massaged his temples wearily.

* * *

"Good morning all!" exclaimed Shigure happily as he walked into the main room of his humble abode with a towel over his head around the same time that Ayame hung up on Hatori. Shigure saw that lunch lay forgotten on the table, and that Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and, he noticed, Kisa—who was sitting plaintively in Tohru's lap—were all placed in front of the TV, watching _Mogeta_. 

"Good afternoon," corrected Yuki, not glancing away from the television. Finally, however, he looked back over his shoulder at Shigure.

Tohru immediately whirled around, inadvertently dislodging Kisa's place in her lap, and beamed. "Hello, Shigure-san!" she exclaimed, and stood up next to Yuki. After apologizing to Kisa, who stood up to follow her, Tohru asked, "Do you want some lunch? There's more in the kitchen."

"You are indeed a flower," sighed Shigure romantically as he danced away into the kitchen. Just then, the phone rang loudly.

"It's for you," said Kyo and Yuki in unison, to Shigure, and then glared at each other fiercely before turning away with a simultaneous, 'Hmph!'

"You don't know that," Shigure complained, moving over to the phone nonetheless. Picking it up, he sang, "Hello, Sohma Shigure's residence." There was a muffled reply and Shigure's eyes lit up. "Aaya!" he exclaimed, and his three housemates looked up in surprise. "Yes, of course I'm free tomorrow," Shigure said after a pause, and then listened closely as Ayame broke the news of his calendar idea.

"Gure-san," squealed Ayame, "tomorrow is C-day and you must meet Tori-san and I at my shop!"

"C-day?" questioned Shigure.

"Yes, C-day," echoed Aaya. "Also known as—shh, shh—Calendar-day, where we shall all gather and pose at my shop and make calendars for one another! We will, of course, draw straws to see who is doing whose calendar! Yes, yes… perfect, right, Gure-san?"

Shigure decided this sounded like fun. _And why not? _thought Shigure. _I've nothing better to do tomorrow. _"Perfect," he then agreed, and then Ayame said something about having to set 'C-day' up, and promptly hung up after only a hurried good-bye.

When Shigure returned the receiver to its cradle, he had acquired many a curious, suspicious gaze, but a very apprehensive Kyo was the first to talk. "What's 'C-day'?" the cat asked skeptically, arms crossed over his chest as he gazed levelly at Shigure.

"It's nothing," Shigure said gaily. "Aaya is planning a get-together with Hatori and I tomorrow. We're to meet at Aaya's shop, it's nothing to worry about—"

"What's 'C-day'?" Kyo repeated.

Shigure flashed a smile. "Aaya wants us to make calendars for each other. 'C-day' seems to be a code for 'Calendar-day'." The dog laughed when the faces of the people around him relaxed and said, "See, I told you it was nothing.

* * *

Unfortunately, Ayame failed to specify what time the Mabudachi trio was to meet at his shop, so, the following day, Hatori dragged himself over at noon, while Shigure was still fast asleep, and Ayame was nowhere to be found. 

The dragon arrived at Ayame's colorful shop and, with his pack of books and records to study on his back, walked up to the door. He was unsurprised to see a 'closed' sign on the entrance after seeing the shop's dark windows, and with a sigh, sat down on a nearby bench to read as he waited.

Meanwhile, in Shigure's house, Yuki finally got his older cousin up with the reminder that he was due to go to Ayame's. At that time, it must have been about half past noon, and, within another half-hour to forty-five minutes, Shigure was dressed in a boring robe and completely ready to leave his house. But before he went, he had some questions.

"It's the weekend," the dog exclaimed to Yuki, Tohru and Kyo—for Kisa had gone home the day before. "What are you three doing today?"

"Nothing," was Kyo's reply.

"I have a meeting with the school council," responded Yuki, to which Shigure questioned, "On a Sunday?" At this, Yuki shook his head and sighed. The mumbled answer to his cousin's question was, "Kakeru…"

"I'm going to visit Uo-chan and Hana-chan!" said Tohru, beaming. "They're taking me swimming."

Shigure smiled at her. "That's sounds nice," he said, and then raised his eyes to the heavens and said sorrowfully, "But do not spend too long in the water, for fear that our precious flower might wilt—"

He didn't get any further before both Kyo and Yuki threw something at him—in Kyo's case, it was a rock that he had picked up the garden; Shigure ducked and avoided it, only to get hit in the face with the rolled blanket that Yuki had thrown. Once the dog had recovered, he laughed loudly and vanished out the door, leaving Kyo and Yuki mumbling darkly as Tohru tried, flailing around desperately, to dispel the fury in the air.

It took half an hour for Shigure to reach Ayame's shop, and when he got there Hatori was still sitting outside.

"Haa-san," said Shigure, surprised to see his old friend sitting alone. "What are you doing outside?"

"Ayame hasn't arrived yet," replied Hatori in a clipped tone as he set his book down and rose. "I've been waiting here for an hour and a half, now—"

"Mes amis magnifique!" came a cry as Sohma Ayame bustled around the corner. Shigure and Hatori glanced up in surprise as Aaya, with Mine in tow, made his way toward his dear friends, a large bundle of clothing in his arms. "I apologize for being so late, but I had to collect the proper attire for C-day!" Ayame beamed and twirled for his friends. "What do you think?" he asked. Aaya was wearing a full-length robe of bright purple, with pink flowers decorating the hem. "Beautiful, no?"

He then jerked his head at the door and said to Mine, "Do be a dear, Mine, and open the door? These wondrous clothes are heavy."

Mine immediately hurried to do Ayame's bidding, and Hatori, glancing over at the many heaps of brightly colored cloth in Ayame's arms, asked suspiciously, "Who are those for, Ayame?"

"You two, of course!" Aaya exclaimed. "I couldn't have you two looking like that," he gestured to Shigure's green-grey robe and to Hatori's black and white doctor's ensemble, "on C-day! You must dress appropriately! I had to search through the whole shop before I finally found something for Gure-san, but I had to go to my own closet for yours, Tori-san!"

Hatori blanched, and the cigarette he had just lit fell to the concrete. "You found—_my_ outfit—in _your own closet_, Ayame?" Hatori couldn't stomach the idea.

To the dragon's horror, Ayame merely grinned and he and Mine led the way inside. And thus, "C-day" began.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **The chapters of this story will be short, I'm just warnin' ya.  
Anyhoo. _Littlefiction_, was the prologue to your liking? I worked hard and am happy with the result. Next chapter'll be up soon. 


	2. Hatori

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, or the wondrous Mabudachi Trio, or, for that matter, _littlefiction_'s challenge idea.**  
Pairing: **Slight Hatori x Ayame x Shigure, mainly slight Ayame x Shigure. As well as some Hatori x Shigure.**  
Summary: **Ayame convinces Shigure and Hatori to set aside a day for a fun-filled time at his shop—during which they make calendars for one another. Hatori winds up in a dress, Shigure's all over the place, and the lofty snake that planned it all feels some unexpected emotion.

**Challenge:** Mabudachi Calendar! Our favorite trio sets aside a day for playing, posing and picture taking, leading up to the creation of the calendars they will give each other for Christmas. Each of the three is responsible for the making of a different person's calendar. Harmless flirting and lots of fluff. I would love it if at least one of the photos involved tickling.

* * *

**C-day: Hatori**  
chapter one

* * *

"Okay," Aaya announced, setting down the heap of outfits on a table and turning to his friends with a smile. "Time to begin!" Shigure stood before him with a smile on his face, while Hatori was still glancing at the bundle of clothing warily. Ayame called Mine over without losing his smile and whispered in her ear, "Bring the straws, Mine." 

"Yes, boss!" the young woman chirped, pushing her glasses up her nose and hurrying to the back room. Within thirty seconds she had returned, five straws in hand. She clutched them in her closed hand and Ayame began to explain.

"Tori-san will go first," the snake decreed, to which Hatori raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I want to see you in your special outfit," gushed Ayame as an answer to the doctor's unspoken question. "So, whoever draws the short straw will be making Tori-san's calendar."

"Whoever?" said Shigure, chuckling. "It's just you and I, Aaya."

"Nevertheless!" boomed Ayame, and, simultaneously, he and Shigure plucked a straw from Mine's fist. Ayame drew the short one and turned toward Hatori happily. "Tori-san!" exclaimed Ayame. "I shall be making your calendar!" Hatori forced a smile that looked more like a grimace, and Aaya pointed to the bundle of clothing. "Now, get into your outfit. It's the one on top. The changing rooms are in the back."

Hatori glanced over and saw that the "one on top" of the heap was a brightly colored _something_. It might have been a robe, but Hatori wouldn't tread any closer to find out. Clearing his throat, the dragon said, "I think I will pass on the dress-up side of it."

Ayame clucked, "Not when I spent all morning finding the right thing you won't!" and grabbed the outfit. Pushing it into Hatori's hands, he almost threw the doctor into the dressing room and decided, "Now that you're in there, you might as well get into it, Tori-san!" There was silence on the other end, but, nonetheless, Ayame went back to where Shigure, stifling laughter already, was waiting and pulled a camera out of the remaining cloth.

"I shall be the one taking pictures," said Aaya gaily, and spun, finding Mine. "Smile!" he sang, and she beamed. Snapping the picture, he examined the picture on the digital camera's screen and smiled. "Beautiful!" he announced, and just then, the door to the fitting room opened and Hatori stepped out.

Shigure was usually a composed, mature man—but at this, he toppled over.

* * *

There was only one time before when Shigure had laughed like this—howling hysterically, unable to breathe or move, writhing on the floor—and that was years before; Shigure couldn't even remember _why_ he had laughed so uncontrollably. 

"And _what_ is so funny, Shigure?!" came Hatori's obviously embarrassed and annoyed voice. Shigure had never heard him sound so openly upset, but he screamed with laughter all the same. His ribs hurt and his lungs longed for air but he was laughing too hard to stop himself. But, finally, he calmed down a bit and coughed hoarsely as another chuckle escaped him when he looked up at Hatori's reddened face.

One hand strapped across his middle, Shigure sat up and eventually managed to stand on shaky legs as he fought to keep back more laughter. "N-nothing," he gasped, avoiding Hatori's gaze.

Aaya shot his friend a dirty look. "I think Tori-san looks wonderful. That robe really suits you, Tori-san."

Hatori winced. He was wearing a bright green robe that reached his toes with long, drooping sleeves that hid his clenched fists from view. There were pale pink curlicues decorating the ends of the sleeves and the hem. The purple sash around Hatori's waist matched the lilac flowers placed here and there. He hadn't seen the designs until after he'd put on the robe; and he'd thought them just curly lines, but now he saw he was wrong—they were seahorses.

"I'm changing," he stated flatly, and turned right around. _Curse you, Ayame…!_

"No, Tori-san!" pleaded Ayame, and Hatori turned only to have the flash of the camera fire in his face. Reeling backwards, the doctor caught himself on a table and blinked rapidly to banish the white spots flickering in front of his eyes. On the other side of the room, Ayame examined the picture of Hatori and beamed. Then, he glanced up at Hatori and smiled with a trace of guilt. "I'm sorry, Tori-san," he said, "I couldn't resist. Besides, there had to be at least one picture of you in that spectacular robe!"

"Ugh," muttered Hatori, and disappeared inside the fitting room. A few minutes later, he reemerged in his regular uniform and scowled for the camera as Ayame took another picture.

"Now," ordered Aaya, beaming again, "Gure-san, go pose with Tori-san."

Shigure, still wiping the tears away, went over and sat on the table that Hatori was standing beside. "Come on, Haa-san," said Shigure, smiling widely and holding up two fingers to represent bunny's ears behind Hatori's head as Ayame snapped another picture.

"Good, good," exclaimed Ayame happily, beaming as he pointed to a feathery, bright pink boa that sat on a pedestal nearby. "Gure-san, be a love and grab that big boa, would you? And drape it over Tori-san's shoulders…" Aaya smiled as Shigure did as he was told, and even at Hatori's disgruntled face. "And yours too, Gure-san…"

"Like this?" Shigure said as he curled the boa around he and Hatori's shoulders. The doctor grimaced, as Shigure had to be very close while applying said boa. Ayame's face lit up at the photo opportunity that he had hoped for, and he raised the camera.

"Exactly!" Aaya boomed, snapping the picture. Examining the outcome, he allowed the tiniest of frowns to grace his narrow, sculpted face and looked up at Hatori. "Tori-san," he pleaded, wagging a finger and setting the camera down on a nearby stool as he walked over to his two companions. "Oh, Tori-san, Tori-san, Tori-san!" The doctor nearly took a step backward as the snake approached, afraid that Ayame was going to pull out another hideous robe, but stopped himself at the last minute. "Smile for the camera, Tori-san! You looked so sullen in the last one; we can't have that!"

Hatori hesitated.

Aaya took that as an affirmative to his plea and returned to the camera. Raising it, he frowned when the dragon's lips didn't even twitch. "Tori-san," he exclaimed, but then was pleasantly surprised when Shigure's arms suddenly wound around Hatori's waist and then… the dog began to tickle the dragon.

Aaya beamed, and snapped several pictures as Hatori fought to keep a straight face as his sides burned. Eventually, the doctor couldn't hold it anymore and used all his strength to try and bat Shigure away as he failed miserably at not laughing. "Perfect!" cheered Ayame as he finally got the perfect picture—Hatori was smiling, actually smiling, but as the tickling sensations faded so did his grin.

He wound up scowling. "Don't do that," Hatori snapped at Shigure, who smiled apologetically.

Ayame, satisfied, looked around. "Mine!" he called. "There must be _something_ in here that I've missed that Tori-san could w—"

"No."

Ayame stopped short and glanced over at the doctor, who was glowering at Ayame again. Aaya then pouted and jabbed a long finger at Hatori's chest. "Fine, then," he said royally, "strike a pose, Tori-san!"

"A-a pose?" _Preposterous! _thought the doctor. _I shouldn't have come to this stupid thing…_

"Come on, Haa-san!" exclaimed Shigure jovially, getting into it. He grabbed Hatori's arm and, ignoring the dragon's protests, dragged him into the center of the room and posed there with him, as if they were about to dance. "Isn't this fun, hmm?" Shigure teased, leaning closer than necessary.

"Get off," muttered Hatori firmly, his face reddening again as he struggled to get away.

On the other side of the room, Aaya had been about to get another picture of Shigure and Hatori together when the sight of the two made him pause. Shigure was grinning like a fool as Hatori avoided his gaze and tried to get away. But, surely, if Hatori really tried, shouldn't he be able to break free of Shigure's hold easily? The thought made Ayame hesitate, a strange, empty feeling in his gut. But then he recovered and raised the camera again. "Excellent!" Aaya boomed, his tone a tad shaken for a reason he could not possibly comprehend.

* * *

"Enough," Hatori decreed about thirty minutes later. He had had enough of silly posing, and enough of Shigure acting like a flirty imbecile. "Stop." Then, "This isn't me, anyway." 

Ayame lowered the camera, his beautiful face scrunched in displeasure. "But, Tori-san!" he protested, "We're not done yet." Aaya put the camera down and turned around, rummaging amongst the cluster of clothes on the table once more. "I've still got so many things for you to wear!"

"Just…" Hatori sighed. He didn't want to ruin Aaya's fun by refusing completely, and so he offered, "Just take pictures of me how I really am."

Ayame agreed after a pause, and Hatori stood up straight and was pleased when Aaya raised the camera to take a picture of the doctor—not the circus attraction—that Hatori really was. But then, the camera halfway to his face, Ayame's face lit up and Hatori knew this would not end well.

"Tori-san," sang Aaya, "do you have any cigarettes with you?"

This took the doctor by surprise. Ayame didn't smoke. "Yes, why?"

A grin spread across the snake's face as he asked excitedly, "Where are they?" Hatori pointed to the front pocket of his bag and Aaya pranced over, tossed Ha'ri a cigarette and instructed, "Now, Tori-san, I want you to light that cigarette and start smoking it."

"That will make for a really good picture," laughed Shigure, watching nearby. "Really bad-ass, huh? That's totally you, Haa-san."

Hatori glared at the dog, and miserably complied with Aaya's request. "My lighter's in the bag, too," he grumbled, and Ayame tossed it to him. Reluctantly, he lit the cigarette and put it in his mouth.

"Now, lean back against the wall," Ayame decreed. Hatori did as told, and the snake took the snapshot, beaming. "Wonderful!" Aaya cheered, peering at the result ecstatically. "That's one for the front page!"

"Oh?" muttered the dragon in a disgruntled tone. Still relaxing against the purple wall, the doctor took a long drag of the cigarette to calm his frazzled nerves, only to have a camera flash suddenly explode in his face. Jumping a little, Hatori dropped his cigarette on the plush yellow carpet in surprise and exclaimed, "Aaya!"

For Ayame had taken another picture. "That's even better than the first one!" the snake boomed. "Tori-san, caught unawares! Look, Gure-san!"

Shigure inspected the picture and affirmed Aaya's words. "Looks good," said the dog appreciatively.

"Thank you," Hatori said shortly, grinding his cigarette to dust with his heel and making his way toward his waiting bags, "and now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave. I have an appointment with Ritsu today."

"But you said you were free," cried Ayame, his bright eyes wide with horror.

"I never said that," Hatori said crisply. "You didn't wait for an answer."

On the other side of the room, Shigure frowned and walked over to Hatori, clapping a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "You can't leave now," the novelist said pleasantly. "You're going to do my calendar, aren't you?"

"But we haven't drawn straws yet," Aaya reminded Shigure grandly from behind, but both the dog and the dragon ignored him.

"Shigure," said Hatori, very softly. "You know how Ritsu is. He'll panic if I don't show up, and probably trash my office. I don't want that, so I'm going to leave, and there is nothing you can do about it."

Shigure was still for a moment before smiling widely and saying, "But it's not fair to Aaya and I if you leave now, Haa-san. Besides, you can't have had that bad a time, right? And think about it, you'll get to order Aaya or I around in a couple of minutes; how does that sound?" The dog was sure this would get him to stay, but Hatori wasn't fazed.

"No, Shigure. I've had enough humiliation for one day."

"Humiliation?" questioned Shigure, and smiled. "But wasn't it _fun_?" Hatori snorted, but the dog persisted, "Haa-san, you must stay. I won't let you leave! And since you're going to stay, you might as well get into it."

Hatori hesitated. "But…"

Shigure beamed, seeing that he was winning Ha'ri over. "Come on, Haa-san!" the dog sang, and pulled Hatori away from his bags. "You can reschedule your appointment with Ritsu for another day. After all, how many chances does the Mabudachi Trio have to spend time together?"

"Fine, fine," snapped Hatori. "I'll stay."

Shigure grinned and wrapped an arm around the doctor's shoulders playfully, dragging him into the center of the room, where an ecstatic Ayame was waiting with Mine by his side.

"Mine, get the straws!" ordered Ayame royally. "It is time for either Tori-san or myself to take pictures for dear Gure-san's calendar!"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I like this chapter. Poor Hatori!  
Anyhoo. I hope my readers enjoyed this chapter as much as the prologue. This story won't be very long—and with short chapters to boot!—and so, I'd say there's only three chapters left.  
Review. 


	3. Shigure

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, or the wondrous Mabudachi Trio, or, for that matter, _littlefiction_'s challenge idea.**  
Pairing: **Slight Hatori x Ayame x Shigure, mainly slight Ayame x Shigure. As well as some Hatori x Shigure.**  
Summary: **Ayame convinces Shigure and Hatori to set aside a day for a fun-filled time at his shop—during which they make calendars for one another. Hatori winds up in a dress, Shigure's all over the place, and the lofty snake that planned it all feels some unexpected emotion.  
**Note:** I apologise for the lack of updates. But it's two days after my birthday, so review!

**Challenge:** Mabudachi Calendar! Our favorite trio sets aside a day for playing, posing and picture taking, leading up to the creation of the calendars they will give each other for Christmas. Each of the three is responsible for the making of a different person's calendar. Harmless flirting and lots of fluff. I would love it if at least one of the photos involved tickling.

* * *

**C-day: Shigure**  
chapter two

* * *

With no more delays, Hatori and Ayame put out their hands to pick one of the two straws Mine had just brought out and displayed before them. Of course, Ayame went first, and tore his out with a flourish. 

Hatori saw Aaya's face fall a little when he saw that the straw he had picked had not been cut. But that was gone in an instant, and Ayame suddenly whirled around to face the doctor, beaming. "Tori-san," he bubbled, sweeping his silvery hair back out of his face and tossing it behind his shoulders most elegantly, "you shall be making Gure-san's calendar today!"

Ha'ri stopped himself from groaning at the last minute, and sulkily picked up the camera. "Fine," he grumbled, and flicked a hand at his two friends. "Now—pose, or something…"

Shigure frowned deeply, and wagged a finger in front of the camera's lens. "No, no," he insisted, "Haa-san, you must instruct us on which poses to make!"

"I don't care," Hatori admitted, but then began to admire the situation from an artist's point of view. Kana had been very creative, and thinking back on their time together, Ha'ri guessed that she had rubbed off on him a little. "All right, then," he sighed, defeated, and pointed at the cushy yellow armchair. "Shigure, go sit in the chair. Ayame, I want you to…"

"Sit on his lap? Wrap my arms around his neck?"

"…stay out of the picture."

Aaya sighed in disappointment. "Fine, then," he said, faking annoyance, and walked over to the other side of the room. He watched as Shigure walked over to the chair and draped himself into it dramatically, and as Hatori clucked in annoyance and told the dog to sit up straight and act businesslike. Then, Ayame laughed, causing his two friends to glance over with raised eyebrows. In response, he gushed, "Tori-san's taking this so seriously!"

A hint of pink was sprinkled across Hatori's cheeks as he looked away and grumbled, "That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Yes, of course!" chimed in his two friends as the doctor desperately tried to rub the embarrassed flush off his cheeks as if it were a stain.

Moments later, they had returned to their picture taking.

"No, Shigure," Hatori insisted as the dog yet again slumped down in the yellow chair in an attempt to looked suave. "Sit up straight! Try to look businesslike for once, why can't you?" Shigure frowned slightly, but sat up all the same. Hatori nodded and snatched a book off Ayame's shelf. Without pausing to examine it, the dragon tossed it at the dog and said, "Now, pretend to be reading this book."

Shigure caught the paperback deftly and brought it close to see what it was. He recognised it, and tried to stifle his laughter. "All right," he said despite the odd looks his friends were giving him, "go on and take the picture, Haa-san."

Shrugging in confusion, Hatori peered through the viewfinder and snapped the shot when he thought Shigure looked right. The doctor then examined the picture on the little screen that Aaya's digital camera offered, only to have his face go suddenly white, then progress to a lovely shade of pink, then dark red, and finally a curious shade of green.

"Shigure!" he shouted, embarrassed and angry.

The dog had moved in the instant Hatori took the picture, so that suddenly he was beaming like the lewd idiot that he was and offering a thumbs-up to the camera as he displayed the magazine that Ha'ri had tossed him for the camera. Oh, if only Hatori had stopped to examine the subject matter of what he had thrown to Shigure, the picture might have turned out quite differently indeed.

"It's your own fault!" Shigure argued, though he was laughing. He tossed the book at Aaya, who studied it for a moment before chuckling heartily.

"Well done, Tori-san," murmured Ayame as he tossed the porno _doujinshi_ into the back of the shop, "you have captured Shigure's true essence on camera. I applaud you."

Hatori's face had gone red again. "Why do you have something like that?" he demanded, but Aaya simply laughed again in response.

* * *

An hour soon went by, and Hatori only managed to take three pictures. 

One was the one of Shigure in the armchair with the _doujinshi_ in hand.

The second was him blatantly laughing at the camera—something his doctor friend had said had made him laugh, so Hatori snapped a picture. As expected, the dog wasn't too fond of this shot and kept demanding that Hatori delete it. The dragon refused to, saying that it would make the perfect cover picture.

The third was the best of the three—at least in Hatori's opinion.

He had caught Shigure looking out the window, clutching a small blossom in his hand that had blown in through the open window. He had looked pensive—finally an expression Hatori wanted to catch on film. The doctor had quickly snapped the shot, surprising Shigure and unfortunately jerking him out of the mood and causing him to whirl around to face his friend and smile.

But it was the saddest smile Hatori had ever seen Shigure wear, and for some reason he was glad Aaya was out of the room. It made Ha'ri feel awfully sad. There was something behind that smile, Hatori knew—something connected to the flower. He didn't have the slightest idea what it was, though.

Didn't have the slightest idea that it had everything to do with Akito.

* * *

Several more pictures were taken, but then Hatori insisted that the three stopped for lunch. Aaya had packed enough lunch for the Mabudachi Trio—but after looking in the box, Hatori preferred his own lunch instead. 

They dined with Mine in the back of the shop. Ha'ri took the camera with him just in case.

"Yum," munched Shigure about halfway into the meal. He glanced over at Hatori and smiled, his earlier mood forgotten. "You don't know what you're missing, Haa-san, this is delicious."

"Mine cooked it!" burbled Aaya, smiling and patting Mine on the head.

"This is so good, Kuramae-san!" chirped Shigure, and was immediately blinded by a flash. "Hey!" he exclaimed, nearly spitting out all of his food.

Behind the camera, Hatori was practically grinning, but his face was blank by the time he lowered it. "It's a good picture," he said softly, suppressing his smile. "An _interesting_ picture."

Half an hour later, they were back out in the main room of the shop and Hatori had given up on getting Shigure to pose in a businesslike manner. Instead, an evil idea had formed in his head, and his good eye was sparkling as he said, "Shigure, since you enjoyed so much the sight of me in one of Ayame's gowns, I want you to wear one in this next picture."

Shigure paled a little, but smiled. "Fine!" he agreed, just as Aaya exclaimed eagerly, "Can I choose it?"

"No!"

"Yes," Hatori insisted at the same time as Shigure's desperate cry. "Go ahead, Ayame."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Shigure shuffled out of Aaya's dressing room clothed in a fantastic robe of bright purple—much more exciting than the usual grey things he wore—that had little white roses embroidered on the sleeves and at the hem. 

"Lovely," choked Hatori upon seeing him. He had not been this amused in a long time.

Ayame clapped his hands happily. "Spin around, Gure-san!" he instructed, and Shigure did as told, slowly brightening as he looked around. "You look wonderful," gushed Aaya, and Shigure grinned and mock-bowed.

"Yes, I know," he agreed, and looked down at himself. "This isn't so bad," he commented. "Very comfortable. What's it made of, Aaya? I might buy one to sleep in. Or surprise Kyo with. I can't decide."

As Ayame blabbered about how Mine had sewn that particular robe, Hatori began to feel a little put out. The plan he had so deviously formed had backfired completely—he had been completely ready to snap several pictures of Shigure in humiliation, but the dog seemed quite happy! "Ridiculous," grumbled the doctor under his breath. Nevertheless, he raised the camera.

"Shigure," he called out, and the dog whirled around with a beam on his face, completely ready to be photographed.

Hatori snapped away, until finally Aaya pleaded, "Can't I join in, please?" Reluctantly, Ha'ri agreed, knowing that as soon as Ayame stepped into the picture—no pun intended—the dog and the snake would get silly and Hatori wouldn't have any more professional-looking photos. _Oh, well, _thought Hatori, _what do I care? It's not my calendar._

Aaya practically threw himself into the photo and slung his arms around Shigure, who grinned and echoed the movement. Hatori took the photo, and examined the outcome. They had such open grins on their faces that it made the stony doctor want to smile.

And yet, it also filled him with a sort of sadness, and something else. That something else felt suspiciously like a twinge of jealousy.

Hatori hated it, and he grew suddenly grew very sour and pushed the camera towards Shigure. "Here," he said. "Why don't you take pictures for a while."

Shigure frowned. "No, that's not how it works, Haa-san," he insisted, but Hatori was already halfway out the door. The dog released the puzzled Ayame, and called out, "Where are you going?"

"Outside."

"I knew that much."

Hatori turned at the shred of annoyance in Shigure's tone. He raised an eyebrow and motioned to the unlit cigarette in his hands. "I need a cigarette," he said slowly and left the room.

The dog stared after his friend for a moment before turning to Aaya and holding up the camera. "Say cheese," said Shigure, and snapped the picture.

* * *

Outside, Hatori took a long drag of his now lit cigarette and leaned against the wall tiredly, closing his eyes. Never before had he realised just how exhausting behind surrounded by his two closest friends was. 

"Hatori-san?"

The doctor's eyes snapped open. Standing before him was Shiraki Mayuko. A smile twisted her lips, and she brushed light hair out of her eyes. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Well, uh, Mayuko-san…"

"Mayu."

Ha'ri ignored her, and continued, "Ayame invited me to his shop for the day. I'm just taking a break."

"Taking a break, huh?" Mayu said suspiciously, peering through the tinted glass panes of the shop's door with her hands on her hips. Seeing nothing, she pulled back and said, with a wry grin, "Does that mean Shigure's here too?"

"Haa-san!" exclaimed Shigure, bursting through the door at that very moment. The purple robe blew around him in the wind, and the roses on the sleeves nearly blinded Mayu, who was shocked into silence. "Haa-san," continued Shigure, "I've come to tell you…" Just then, he noticed Mayuko's presence and grinned widely. "Mayu-chan!" he bubbled, and twirled around. "Do you like my outfit?"

"Very much," answered Mayu mechanically. She turned back to Hatori, jabbed a finger towards Shigure, and asked calmly, "Why is he wearing a dress?"

"Because it looks good on me," Shigure declared before the doctor could say anything.

And had they not been in a public place, Hatori would have strangled him.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I thought sticking Mayuko in for a bit would be good fun. Review! 


	4. Ayame

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, or the wondrous Mabudachi Trio, or, for that matter, _littlefiction_'s challenge idea.**  
Pairing: **Slight Hatori x Ayame x Shigure, mainly slight Ayame x Shigure. As well as some Hatori x Shigure.**  
Summary: **Ayame convinces Shigure and Hatori to set aside a day for a fun-filled time at his shop—during which they make calendars for one another. Hatori winds up in a dress, Shigure's all over the place, and the lofty snake that planned it all feels some unexpected emotion.  
**Note:** Where did December go? Suddenly, it's 2007 and I haven't updated in a month... eesh! Well, make sure to read the author's note at the end.

**Challenge:** Mabudachi Calendar! Our favorite trio sets aside a day for playing, posing and picture taking, leading up to the creation of the calendars they will give each other for Christmas. Each of the three is responsible for the making of a different person's calendar. Harmless flirting and lots of fluff. I would love it if at least one of the photos involved tickling.

* * *

**C-day: Ayame**  
chapter three

* * *

"Mayuko-sensei, do come inside," cheered Ayame as the pretty schoolteacher was promptly pulled inside his shop by Shigure. Hatori still stood outside on the pavement, stunned and embarrassed. "I'm so happy you're here. Want to join in on the fun?" 

"Not particularly," stammered Mayu as she gazed around the garish shop and feared that she might be put into a dress like the one Shigure was wearing. "I—I have to go, Ayame-kun. I'm sorry…"

"Stay a little while!" pleaded Shigure.

Mayuko looked back over her shoulder to see Hatori wandering despondently in, eyes to the floor. Sympathetically, she said, "What are you doing?"

"Making calendars for each other!" boomed the snake and the dog in unison. Mayu stared back at them in slight apprehension, and turned when Hatori mumbled into the plush carpet, "I'm making Shigure's." He looked up at the dog with furtive hope on his stoic face as he said with heavy pleading implications in his tone, "I think we're just about done, don't you?"

"No, no," burbled the dog, wagging a finger. "You have to take at least a couple more pictures of me! How about… how about…" A grin lit up Shigure's features. "How about if Haa-san takes a picture of Mayu-chan and I?"

Mayu backpedaled. She knew where this is going. "I'm not trying on a dress," she said firmly.

"Pleeease?" begged Shigure playfully. He knew he was torturing her.

Aaya frowned at Mayu's "No!" and placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes alight. "If you won't do it for Gure-san, do it for me, won't you, Mayuko-sensei?"

Mayu hesitated. Silence reigned in the shop as she failed to notice that Hatori was trying to get her attention with a desperate 'Don't do it!' look on his face. Finally, she muttered, "Okay, I'll do it. Only for one or two pictures, okay?"

"Can I choose the dress?" exclaimed Aaya.

"No," Hatori decreed before Mayu could say anything, embarrassed for the young woman and then also for himself as all the people in the shop turned towards him with curious expressions on their faces.

"Why, do _you_ want to choose her dress, Haa-san?"

Hatori could have killed him. The doctor swore that he would get Shigure back for this as he said, "N-no! I mean, I don't care."

Mayuko stared back at Ha'ri with her arms folded across her chest. She looked nearly amused. Nearly, but not quite, and Hatori knew what she was going to say even before she spoke. "Why don't you choose," Mayu suggested. "I'd like to see what… um, what kind of fashion sense you have."

Hatori groaned despite himself, and walked over to the pile of despicable dresses. There was much rustling and grumbling before Ha'ri finally turned and displayed the dress that he had chosen. "…This one?"

Mayuko's face went white, then progressed to a lovely shade of maroon. Behind her, Shigure and Ayame couldn't contain their laughter, and were all but rolling on the floor, guffawing loudly. Watching them, Hatori couldn't understand why. He wet his lips nervously and wondered, _Is there something wrong with the dress I've chosen?_

"Hatori-san!" sputtered Mayuko as she stared at the dress in shock. "You… you _pervert_!"

The doctor was aghast. "What?" he exclaimed, face pale. He looked down at the dress in horror, and finally saw what he had missed before. The white, nearly translucent dress was a low-cut, strapless thing that all but exposed the chest of the one wearing it. It was about thigh-length—Hatori had wondered before why it was so small, but thought it was because he was holding it wrong, or maybe it was not completely unfolded—and had a slit running up what part of a skirt there was.

"Ayame!" Hatori shrieked. "Why do you have something like this?"

Behind the embarrassed Mayu, Ayame caught his breath and managed to gasp, "Just in case of emergencies. You never know, Tori-san!"

* * *

Mayuko left soon after that, too mortified to stay for even one picture. Hatori, annoyed because he had messed up so terribly and not having any idea how to apologise, refused to take any more photos and left Shigure to start Ayame's calendar. 

"Okay, Aaya," Shigure decreed as he raised the camera and looked through the viewfinder. He gazed over Ayame's purple robe in satisfaction and snapped a shot of him as the snake struck an outrageous pose.

"Kuramae-san!" called Shigure as he took photos of Ayame lounging back in his armchair. Mine poked her head out of the back room and the dog beckoned to her. "Could you come here for a moment?"

The young woman's face lit up at the prospect of joining in, and she raced over. "What is it, Shigure-san?" she chirped, and Shigure motioned to Aaya.

"Pose with him," Gure ordered, and Mine dashed over and Aaya seized her shoulders, angling himself so that he was nearly embracing her, but was far enough away to keep his human form. A flush spread across the assistant's cheeks, and Shigure took the picture.

Squinting at the picture on the digital camera's screen, Shigure beamed and declared, "That'll be the cover photo. You both look so sweet!"

Mine squeaked in joy and tore herself apart from Aaya, moving to Shigure to see the photo. He showed it to her with a grin, but when Ayame went to look, the dog snatched the camera away and sang, "No, Aaya, you can't see it yet. Wait until it's done!"

The snake frowned in disappointment, but complied.

* * *

Soon after that, Shigure requested something that brought Hatori to the brink of protest, and it wasn't even the dragon's calendar. 

"Aaya, why don't you dress up like Haa-san?" Shigure suggested, to which Ayame replied in his usual fashion: "I would love to, Gure-san! I think that's a brilliant idea! What do you think, Tori-san?"

Ha'ri bit his lower lip and looked at the ground. Eventually, he said, "I'm afraid I don't have another doctor's ensemble with me." Then, pointedly, "I don't usually carry around more than one."

Shigure brushed this off as if it were nothing, catching the doctor's sarcasm but ignoring it completely. The novelist put a finger to his chin in thought for a moment before smiling and turning to Aaya with a glint in his eye. "Well," the dog said pleasantly, "this _is_ a clothes shop. Aaya, don't you have something like that around here somewhere?"

"Of course," smiled Ayame, disappearing behind some clothes racks. There was silence for a moment before a, "Ah-ha!" rang out, and Aaya swept back into the view of his friends. In his arms, he held a black and white doctor's robe; nearly identical to the one Hatori was wearing.

The doctor spluttered in protest, but was drowned out as Aaya vanished into the dressing room with a giggle.

"Isn't this great?" Shigure exclaimed as he waited for the snake to return. The dog was completely aware of Ha'ri's unhappiness, but continued to smile. "You'll be like twins, Haa-san, only with different hair."

"Quite a lot else is different, thank you," grumbled Hatori.

"I heard that," sang Aaya from behind the fitting room door. "I hope you meant that kindly, Tori-san!"

"Of course," said Hatori hastily, causing himself to wonder afterwards why he had been in such a rush to apologise. This was Aaya, after all, not someone of power like Akito.

"Tada!" cried Ayame then as he flung himself out of the dressing room, jerking Hatori out of his thoughts with a start. When he saw Aaya, the pensive expression on the dragon's face vanished in an instant, a shocked one taking its place. Amused by his reaction, the snake winked at his two friends and spun around, gushing, "Well, what do you think?"

"Perhaps you should become a doctor, Aaya," joked Shigure, standing back to admire Ayame further. The snake had swept his hair up and pinned it behinds his head, leaving a few strands to cover his left eye. Also, he wore the grim expression that was so commonly on Ha'ri's face. "Or, maybe," continued the dog, "Hatori's silver-haired doppelganger."

It was true. Though Aaya's face was more sculpted than Hatori's, and though his hair was silver where Hatori's was black, they did look very similar.

"This is weird," Hatori couldn't help but declare as he watched Ayame playfully mirror his movements. "Ayame, do me a favour and take those off—"

"Come on, Tori-san!" insisted the snake, drowning out Hatori's pleas. "Now that I've gotten into this, we might as well have our pictures taken!" Grinning, Ayame motioned for Shigure to raise the camera, and latched onto Hatori's waist, hugging him close. Ha'ri felt his face go red, and determinedly hid it behind his hands just as the flash lit the room.

"Oh, Haa-san," complained Shigure when he saw the photo. "You've hidden your face!" A grin appeared on the dog's visage when he realised why. "Aww, you were blushing, weren't you?"

"No," spat Hatori, breaking out of Aaya's embrace. "Now, hurry up, I want this picture taking to be over with."

"I've hurt your feelings," clucked Shigure, laughing. Then, "Okay, I thought of a good pose. I want you two to stand back to back."

Hatori resisted rolling his eyes, and did as told. It was, after all, for Ayame's sake.

* * *

The Mabudachi Trio were surprised to receive a phone call from none other than Sohma Yuki not an hour later, once all the picture taking had been done. Aaya immediately picked up the phone and declared, "Hello, this is the famous Sohma Ayame, and you've reached his wonderful store of men's fantasies. What can I do for you?" 

_"Nii-san?"_ said the voice on the other end.

Aaya's eyes went wide and he boomed into the phone, "Yuuukiii! What a _pleasure_ to hear from you!"

Across the room, Shigure and Hatori looked up in surprise and walked over to where Aaya was babbling enthusiastically into the phone. Knowing this would scare the poor teenager off, Shigure calmly apprehended the mouthpiece and said, "Hello? Yuki?"

_"Shigure,"_ Yuki could be heard saying on the end. _"Thank you. I thought it would never end…"_

"Don't worry," laughed Shigure. He eyed Aaya, who was desperately making hand motions that the novelist could only just understand. Finally, though, everything clicked and the dog asked of Yuki, "Aaya wants to know if you'd like to come over to the shop for a little while—"

_"No thanks,"_ cut in Yuki curtly. _"Thanks to Kakeru, I've had enough idiocy for one day…"_

Ayame waved his hands wildly in the air to get Shigure's attention. The dog turned to the snake with raised eyebrows and silently interpreted the movements. Finally, he said into the phone, "Aaya says that you can bring that girl… the one that liked Mogeta…?"

_"Machi?"_

"Sure," agreed Shigure. He was hearing all of this second-hand, and understood little of the context. Who was this 'Machi'? Yuki had yet to bring her home. At this thought, a mischievous glint appeared in Shigure's eyes and he teased, "So, is this girl your girlfriend, _Yun-Yun_?"

Shigure could practically see Yuki frowning as he replied, _"Don't call me that."_

"You didn't answer me, Yun-Yun."

_"Look, Shigure, I have to go."_

Shigure laughed and let his cousin go with a smile and a final word of, "Remember, Yun-Yun—safe sex!" When the dog hung up the phone, Aaya promptly pounced on him to hear the news, but Shigure proclaimed there was none and that Yuki wasn't joining them.

Ayame's shoulders slouched in disappointment and Hatori found himself reaching out and giving the snake a comforting squeeze before he said, awkwardly, "Well, I guess we finished the calendars."

There was silence. Then a simultaneous "Yes," from the two remaining Mabudachi Trio members. Hatori nodded dumbly, knowing he should have been relieved to finally go, and was surprised when he realised he wasn't. Instead, he felt like spending a little more time with the friends who he rarely saw any more; the friends who he missed despite constantly labeling them a drag.

"So," the doctor said, clearing his throat, "I suppose it's getting late. Hey... would you two like to join me for dinner?"

Shigure and Ayame couldn't have been happier to accept that proposal.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** It's over! Well, sorta. Yes, that may say, "Fin," but the epilogue, albeit short, is still to come. I hoped you enjoyed this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Look forward to the epilogue, it'll be up fairly soon! (Probably.) It will certainly be up faster than this chapter was. (Maybe.) 


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, or the wondrous Mabudachi Trio, or, for that matter, _littlefiction_'s challenge idea.**  
Pairing: **Slight Hatori x Ayame x Shigure, mainly slight Ayame x Shigure. As well as some Hatori x Shigure.**  
Summary: **Ayame convinces Shigure and Hatori to set aside a day for a fun-filled time at his shop—during which they make calendars for one another. Hatori winds up in a dress, Shigure's all over the place, and the lofty snake that planned it all feels some unexpected emotion.  
**Note: **Last chapter! And it was so much fun to write, too.

**Challenge:** Mabudachi Calendar! Our favorite trio sets aside a day for playing, posing and picture taking, leading up to the creation of the calendars they will give each other for Christmas. Each of the three is responsible for the making of a different person's calendar. Harmless flirting and lots of fluff. I would love it if at least one of the photos involved tickling.

* * *

**C-day: Outcome**  
epilogue

* * *

The following day was when Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame all began to work on the calendars. 

Hatori locked himself up in his office and set to work diligently. He shifted through the pictures that had been taken—Aaya had kindly given both he and Shigure copies—and thought about how to do this properly.

On the other hand, Shigure scurried into a little hidey-hole in his house, away from Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo, and set to work on Ayame's calendar, designing it in a way that he knew his friend would love the most. On the cover, he stuck a picture of the Mabudachi Trio, arm in arm, that had been taken at the restaurant the previous evening. Next to it, he glued in Yuki's most recent school photo.

Unlike his friends, Ayame worked on Hatori's calendar with Mine's help, instead of alone. They chatted animatedly as Aaya plastered the calendar with photos and Mine drew small little curlicues in the corner.

* * *

Only an hour or so into Hatori's work on the book, Ritsu phoned in a complete panic. It turned out that he had forgotten about the appointment. 

"I'm so sorry!" he wailed into the phone, and Hatori patiently waited until he quieted down to tell the poor boy that he wouldn't have been there even if Ritsu _had _remembered.

"Oh," said the younger Sohma once Ha'ri had finished his tale. There was a pause, and Ritsu squeaked yet again, "I'm sorry," before hanging up.

As the doctor expected, Ritsu phoned back only moments later to apologise for hanging up without saying goodbye. After calming the scattered, jumpy boy down and politely excusing himself, Ha'ri finally set back to work on the calendar.

It must have taken him at least two hours to finish it, and though the doctor would never admit it—especially not to the other members of the trio—he enjoyed every second. But, as he pasted the last few pictures into the colorful project, Hatori found himself looking at one of the many pictures of Shigure and Ayame together; in this one, they had their arms around each other's shoulders playfully, and were grinning in an unabashed way at the camera.

And Hatori found himself smiling.

* * *

Meanwhile in Shigure's hidey-hole, the dog had not only filled it with pictures of the trio, but of Yuki as well. Shigure didn't think it would be enough of a special occasion to text Hatori on his mobile, but the novelist knew Aaya would appreciate it. 

Just as the dog was checking over Ayame's calendar for the last time, he checked the time and started in surprise, shocked at how time had flown. He was running late already. _What's that old saying? _Shigure wondered. _Time flies… when…?_

Unable to recall the words, Shigure closed Ayame's finished calendar and stood up to go.

Akito was waiting for him.

* * *

Ayame, on the other hand, was still working excitedly on the doctor's calendar even an hour after both Shigure and Hatori had finished. The snake, done with the picture-pasting side of it, was spending his time filling in the corners with colourful things and little notes to make his dear Hatori smile. 

Unlike earlier, he was alone in his shop, as Mine had gone home a few minutes before. The snake, feeling lonely and perturbed by the silence in his store, picked up the phone and dialed one number almost automatically.

Hatori picked up almost immediately, and Ayame beamed into the receiver. "Oh, I wish you could see how well this is coming along, Tori-san!" Aaya bubbled enthusiastically into the phone as he applied more unneeded curlicues and other such fanciful touches to the doctor's calendar. On the other end of the line, Hatori held the receiver away from his ear and sighed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Now it really is done! I hoped you liked the (very short) epilogue. It just shows that Hatori has softened a little, Shigure hasn't changed in the least, and Ayame still hasn't come down from that life-long sugar-high…  
Well, I hope you enjoyed this fanfic. _Littlefiction,_ I hope it was as good as you might've hoped!  
Catch ya later. 

- Crimson Kaoru


End file.
